March 11
by twilightfreak92
Summary: she always took the train of the 7:00 am, even thought the check in time to her work was at 10:00. Just to see that pair of emerald eyes that captivated her since the first time. She never even dare to speak up, until that beautiful Thursday March 11.


None of the character of twilight belongs me, belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer, the song is property of "la oreja de van gogh" and named "11 de marzo" and the original story belongs to Kamy-Magic. I only take the time to translate it.

So sorry for my lousy English, any comment to the story about grammar or spelling or everything is welcome so let's start.

Summary: she always took the train of the 7:00 am, even thought the check in time to her work was at 10:00. Just to see that pair of emerald eyes that captivated her since the first time. She never even dare to speak up, until that beautiful Thursday March 11.

March 11

The inexistent buterflyes on her stomach fluttered as the train of seven o'clock stopped at the station waiting for passengers to got up or down.

She grabbed her purse thightly , feeling her cheeks turning red for no apparent reason. Even she knew that there was a reason, a reason with emerald eyes and all the necessary atributes to be compared with a perfect Greek god.

She took a deep breath in a vane attempt to control herself, as her feets headed her to the same seat that she took from weeks ago, when she had to arrive early to her job and visualize his figure. She didn't know wheter to thank or curse that day, the day her heart vibrate with excitement with just saw him. Without realizing she analyze each of his gestures ; from his inexpresive look always staring ahead until his elegant pose, recorded them with fire in her memory.

Like always, that day she took the seat that was right in front of him, a little sight escaped from her lips, as she watched her reflection in the window. Frustrated she took a lock of her "bored, straight and brown" hair and put it behind her ear. Maybe if she were prettier, if her face weren't so pale and her features so simplistic, she dare to speak, to ask his name, where he'll going or even be satisfied with ask the time only for hear his voice, but no. She was just her, just Isabella Swan

-If only I was blonde – she said in whisper evoking the image of her beautiful cousin Rosalie.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista (If I was prettier and a little bit clever)_

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista (If I was special, if I was a magazine model)_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón (I would heve the courage to cross wagon)_

_Y preguntarte quien eres. (and ask who are you)_

Rosalie undoubtedly would n't have problem with that her mere presence in that car would make all men turned around to admiring her beauty. But she didn't, although Monday to Fraiday she woes to great pains to be as pretty as posible for him. And even so she don't earning a look from him

Today was one of those days when she put more effort in her appearance, something that she had never done. She just be satisfied with being presentable and confortable. Nothing to attract men. Even many nagging and fighting this will cause with her best friend Alice. But now everything was different. She would get up early in order to see him, she took three times more for combing her hair as usually and not to mention the daily dilemma of what to wear. To him she wore that skirt that she sworn never use . To him she was using that uncomfortable layer of mascara on her eyelashes. To him, she was wearing this tight blouse, which despite not showing anything, clung like a glove to the top of her body. Everyting for him.

_Te sientas enfrente (you sit in front)_

_Y ni te imaginas, (and do not you think)_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita, (That I've weare for you my prettiest skirt)_

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal (and when I see you yawn to the glass)_

_Se inundan mis pupilas. (my eyes flotedd)_

"Insignificant" she said to herself, but who do not feel like it, if she had a few feet away the perfection incarnate. In spite she carefully study him for weeks she did not find defects. "Simply perfect" too much to her, even more than she was allowed to dream.

But still, she were no denying the pleasure of seeing him every morning, wearing that nice suit and with a cup of coffee in his hand that he sipped as she wanted to suck her soul in a kiss.

Her cheeks were stained strongly to such thoughts. How could a man who did not even know arouse feelings asleep in her that not even her former boyfriends had to get it.

-neither Jacob or James had a spectacular body and face – she said to herself – that man could convert up to a nun in a sexual predator – she choke a little laugh at her comment

_De pronto me miras (suddenly you look at me)_

When her glare met the penetrant emerald gaze of the burglar of her sighs her cheeks were blushed automatically

_Te miro y suspiras (I look at you and you sigh)_

It was almost hypnotizing. His glare attracts her like honey to the bees. It was so powerful that she feels every fiber of her body, every corner of her soul being attracted to him.

She closed her eyes, finding the only way to avoid that impulse. Feeling dizzy when she realize that she forgot to breath for several seconds

_Yo cierro los ojos (I close my eyes)_

Taking courage that her don't believe to have in that moment, opened her eyes slowly, just to see again his inexpressive side look ahead

_Tú apartas la vista (you looks away)_

-1, 2, 3, let's go Bella, remember how to breath, 3, 2, 1 – she inhaled and exhaled slowly to get used her lungs to receive new oxygen

_Apenas respiro (I just breath)_

-I should look like a stupid girl- she said to herself to note that the blush don't decrease yet. However her mind evokes the powerful gaze of the man of her dreams and felt her body vibrates with excitement.

_Me hago pequeñita (I make me tiny )_

_Y me pongo a temblar (and I begin to tremble)_

One station more and she arrives to her destiny, which was the most painfully moment of her day, when she got down of the train with her heart beating strongly and her whole body cried out to be close to him. Always afraid of not seeing him again.

It was always the same routine, from Monday to Friday she prayed to see him one more time. She always encouraged herself that some miracle would happen and she would dare to speak, but no. Every day she got down cowed by so much beauty.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes (and so the days goes from Monday to Friday)_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker (like the swallosa of Becker's poem)_

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo (from station to station in front you and me)_

_Ahí viene el silencio. (Here comes the silence)_

The ringing of a phone rang through the whole car. The "Greek god" like she had named, moves in his seat and pulls out a small silver device.

-Edward Cullen – he responds with a deep voice and she felts her knees tremble. A perfect voice for someone perfect His voice still flooding the wagon, as she still lost listening every word of him. Feeling them make echo in her heart.

The man hangs up the phone and something happens that she never believed to be able to.

_Y entonces ocurre (and then happends)_

_Despiertan mis labios (my lips awake)_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando (they say your name stuttering)_

-Ed… Edward – she whispers without even realizing that her lips come to live – Edward Cullen –

He turns to the brunette with amazement in his face. Her chocolate eyes moist because the shame and felt her face burn.

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta (I suppose you think I'm a silly girl)_

_Y me quiero morir (and I want to die)_

In that moment she whish so strongly to disappear from the face of the earth, a couple of tears escaped and her lips tremble uncontrollably by the cowardice. She never thought having the courage to speak with him, even to looking at him directly, however, her lips had just betrayed her.

_Pero el tiempo se para (but the time stops)_

Something catches her attention and she can't help looking up. Something moving, coming toward her.

Her eyes can't believe what they see, and literally her heart stop beating because of the impression.

The man who for so long admired in silence is just one step away, focusing his penetrating green eyes on her.

A crooked smile dancing on his lips dazzling her, leaving her completely bewildered and lost.

_Y te acercas diciendo (and you approach telling me)_

-Can I sit? – His manly voice fills every corner of the wagon.

Her breathing becomes irregular, and with trembling hands removed her purse which occupied the seat next to her while her head nods in affirmation

He, with a gallant gesture stands to her side as he staring her, looking through her with his powerful glare.

-It's unfair – he says as he lets out a small smile – I have so much time taking this train only to meet you, but I never dared; now you know my name, but I don't know yours –

She stares at him, this was unreal. It was impossible what her ears just have listen. Surely she would wake up and realize that this was just a painful dream.

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos (I don't know you and I already missed you)_

-Every morning I take this train to see you again. Not even let me near of my work – he continued to see that the silence of the brunette girl - Damm, I never had so nervous when I talking to a lady

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren (every morning I choose this train rather than the nonstop train)_

-I must be disturbing you, excuse me – he tried to rise, however a melodious voice stopped him

-Isabella, Isabella Swan – her rosy cheeks seemed really lovely – and I take this train to see you too – her blush lit even more.

His crooked smile flashing more strongly on his lips, leaving her breathless

_Y ya estamos llegando (and we're almost arriving to)_

_Mi vida a cambiado (my live has changed)_

-I can't believe how much time I had let go by insecurity – he allowed himself to approach a few millimeters to the brunette– too much time that I can use in know you better –

Her eyes shone with excitement, the butterflies fluttered incessantly in her stomach and felt her heart to explode because of the emotion. Never be erased from her memory, that beautiful and special March 11 Thursday

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo (a special day this March 11)_

The laughter of a baby for the pampering of his little sister, back seats, convey a happiness that overcome them completely

-Well Isabella Swan – he took her hand and brings to his lips and kissed her like a gentleman – a real pleasure.

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel (you take my hand, we reach a tunnel)_

-Just Bella – she whispers without thinking, and immediately her face turns red – my, my friends call me Bella –

- There is no more perfect name for you, my beauty lady – her hart makes something that she thought it was impossible, increased his beats.

_Que apaga la luz (that turns off the lights)_

A strange sound fills the place, follow for a strong shock. Both try to hold on to their seats, however the movements of the wagon are so strong and they fail.

She doesn't know where the floor was, the train seems to revolve and before she could hang on to something her head hits against a window –

Everything ends. She doesn't know if seconds, days or weeks have pass after it began. She just knows that the pain on her head is intolerant and various parts of her body throb painfully.

A deadly silence fills the place. There's no more babies laughing, no more little girls cuddling, no more shouting, no more crying… nothing

She slowly crawls from the rubble of what was formerly the wagon, until found him. His leg seems to be stuck in the ruins and several parts of his body bleed

-Edward – she calls him without voice

_Te encuentro la cara (I found your face)_

_gracias a mi manos (through my hands)_

Although her voice was weak, he opened his eyes instantly and watch her carefully, his eyes down to her bloodied face and the wound in her forehead that not stop bleeding.

-Oh my god – he said as he looked around, to see her back again – resist – he shouted with despair while he watching as the brunette gradually losing strength

The courage takes possession of she, her trembling hands went to his face, and she hesitant bent and touch lightly his lips with hers

_Me vuelvo valiente (I become brave)_

_y te beso en los labios (and I kiss you on your lips)_

-Please, don't leave me – he begs – please Bella don't leave me. I love you, more than I thought, more than I imagine feeling for a woman. You are the love of my life, which I've being looking for so long – the tears fall down for the faces of both. - Don't leave me please –

_Dices que me quieres (you say you love me)_

-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry – two thick tears got out of her eyes for last time – I love you too

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón (and I give you the last breath of my heart)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

5 years have passed, however he remembers it day to day. He still feels the pain like the first time, thousand and one times he denies have been one of the survivors. Every night he relives that beautiful but fateful, March 11, when he meet and lost which would be the love of his existence.

* * *

Dedicated to all those men, women, children, friends, wives, lovers, confidents, brothers, parents and sons. Human beings with dreams, longings and a tomorrow to live by and unfairly lost their lives on that fateful March 11 Thursday

* * *

The atented in spain that cause all that pain and suffering can't be ignore, no one can take a life like that it's awfull.

Well I hope you engoy the story. I love it, the original idea belongs to Kamy-Magic.

so if you like it please leave me a review or leave it to Kamy-Magic


End file.
